Machines and vehicles (collectively, “Machines”) in industrial applications may have many different features and feature systems that operators control. For example, the work lighting system is one example of a feature system that the operator may control. Work lighting may be those lights used to illuminate the Machine work area outside of the Machine.
Operator of such Machines and feature systems want clear indication of whether the features are activated and where on the Machine such features are activated. In addition care must be taken to ensure that Machine features are not accidentally activated because a gloved hand slipped on the console, touch-screen operator interface, or the like.
European Patent Application No. 2172366 published Apr. 7, 2010 (the '366 Publication) discloses a touch-screen display for programming the remote activation of work spot lights when an agricultural vehicle is not operational. The '366 Publication discloses in FIG. 4 a pictogram with illumination regions that may be selected using a key at the side of the pictogram. This type of arrangement has drawbacks because activation of the lights occurs after the vehicle is non-operational, there is no disclosed visual confirmation on the display of which spotlight has been activated, and there is no provision for determining whether the lighting request is intentional or accidental due to slippage of a finger on the input device. A better system is needed.